Bon Appétit
by PretendReality
Summary: Bella works in a cafe as a waitress, pining after Edward. Can a certain assistant chef help her get over him? AH.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a cook more than anything.

I still do, actually.

But I'm really close to my goal. I mean, I'm practically an assistant chef, except for the fact that I'm a waitress. But still, I've learned a lot while working at the little café called Bon Appétit in Port Angeles. Whenever I mention my lost dreams of being a chef to my friend and roommate, Alice, she always starts a long talk about how one day I will be a chef and I will own my own restaurant and make millions before retiring to a lazy life of sleeping on a hammock in Hawaii. But then she started talking about her date with Edward.

Edward, the love of my life.

Edward, with his bronze hair and his cute smile and-

"Hello, earth to Bella! The coffee is ready, and so are the cupcakes!" Jasper said, waving in front of my face.

I grabbed his hand. "How many times have I asked you not to do that?" I snapped, grabbing the coffee angrily.

"I thought I was an assistant chef, not you. And waitresses listen to assistant chefs." He smirked.

I scowled at him and marched off to give the first customer his breakfast.

As I placed the food in front of him, I gave a brisk smile.

"Bon Appétit."

**So… do you like it? Do you hate it? Review!**


	2. The One With The Best Friends & Edward

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! **

**BPOV**

I was waiting in the kitchen while filing my nails when Jasper called me over.

"Yes?"

"Since you've been checking every five minutes to see if your friends came, I feel it is my duty to tell you that Jess just saw them coming in." He said, briefly smiling before starting to cut up an onion.

"Thanks," I said, smiling, before turning to Jessica and thanking her as well, only not as nicely. Jessica is not my favorite person ever since she accused me of stealing her customers and refused to talk to me for a week.

"And you're break starts… now." James, the head chef said impatiently. "You have ten minutes exactly. Victoria will call you when times up."

I quickly ran over to the table where Alice, Emmett, and Edward were sitting.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down next to Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice said, blowing a kiss at me.

"She's in a good mood ever since she found her new shoes." Emmett informed me, before giving me a hug.

"Shut up Em, this is nothing compared to you when you get the newest Play Station game." Alice said amiably before kissing Edward.

"They've been doing this all morning," Emmett loudly whispered, "it's disgusting. I wish I had stayed at your apartment."

I laughed before helping myself to the biscuits Jessica had brought.

"So, Alice, are you planning on showing me the shoes?" I said, forcing a smile and trying to make Edward and Alice stop playing tonsil hockey.

"Oh yeah," Alice laughed, ending the hockey match before rummaging in a bag.

I was having a pleasant time staring at Edward before Alice interrupted me with a loud, "Won't they look perfect with the dress I bought yesterday?"

I looked at the pink stilettos before smiling brightly and saying, "Totally.". Because, despite Edward, Alice was still one of my best friends and I wanted her to be happy. And if me saying her new shoes where rockin' would make her happy, I'd say it.

"I know!" Alice squealed.

"Well, we better get going," Edward said, looking lovingly at Alice, "we promised Esme and Carlisle that we'd be there on time."

Alice quickly glanced at her watch before sighing. "I wish we could stay, Bella." She said mournfully. "I haven't even shown you the matching bag."

"Go away, Alice." Emmett said lazily, waving his hand.

Alice glared at him before dragging Edward away.

"Bye!" I called.

Emmett turned to me. "They were talking about rings today."

Emmett is the only person on the planet who knows how I feel about Edward.

"You've _got _to be kidding me." I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Cheer up!" Emmett boomed. "Edward would make it a surprise if he was going to pop the question. It's probably just a present."

"Please, speak a little louder. There are penguins on Antarctica that didn't hear you."

Before Emmett could come up with anything to say to that, Victoria came to our table.

"Bella, break's over." She said coldly, before noticing Emmett. "Hey you," she purred to him.

I rolled my eyes.

As I walked into the kitchen, Jessica eagerly ducked out to check if Emmett and Edward were still there.

"They're gone!" she sighed unhappily.

"How's Mike?" I said sharply, reminding her of her current boyfriend.

She tossed her hair across her shoulder. "He's fine."

Just then, my phone rang.

I frowned, looked to see where James was, and when I saw him entering the bathroom, I quickly flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? It's Alice here. It's about Edward."

**This chapter is not my best piece of work, but I tried to write it quickly. Review?**


End file.
